What's in a Name?
by TeamXtremexfan
Summary: Carissa Lestrange grew up knowing how the Wizarding felt about her mother. She has wanted to escape the whispers and assumptions that came with her last name. The start of that change took form in 2 red haired twin boys who befriended her on the Hogwarts Express. Follow her as she discovers friendship, love, family bonds, and the dangers of war. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story everyone. I have wanted to write a story involving the twins for such a long time and this idea came to me one night. I hope you all enjoy it as much as my first and if you are new to this story and myself, check out my other Harry Potter story The Seeker and the Girl Who Lived. From what my readers keep telling me its pretty good. Enjoy the first chapter everyone

Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original characters.

The rain pelted the windows of King Cross station as people milled around, moving into and off of trains. Carissa looked around, everyone too absorbed in their own going abouts to take note of the large school trunk and owl cage that sat on the trolley she was pushing. She pushed a piece of black curl out of her face as she neared the entrance to platform 9 ¾. She felt her heart flutter, a small smile gracing her smooth features as she finally stood before the brick wall. She had been waiting for this moment for as long as she could remember. Today she would finally be leaving to Hogwarts. A small touch on her shoulder jostled her from her thoughts. She turned her head, looking up at her Aunt Narcissa.

"Just walk right through Carissa." Narcissa said in a voice she only reserved for the girl and her son Draco. She stood, looking regal and proud in her best dress robes, her hand clutching the hand of a 9 year old boy with the same bright blonde hair as his mothers. Carissa looked back at the wall, looking more solid than ever. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the trolley, gaining some speed before breaking through the barrier. When she opened her eyes, her smile grew. The large scarlet and gold train stood before her, steam billowing from the front and filling the platform. Families and students were scattered all around as parents said goodbye to their children and friends caught up with one another, discussing their summer holidays. Narcissa and Draco followed through behind her and the trio made their way across the platform and throngs of people. As her trunk and cage were being loaded onto the train, her eyes caught sight of bright red. She saw a family a little down the ways, all sporting the same bright hair. She remembered hearing her uncle mention something about them, something about blood traitors but she couldn't remember their name.

"Write to me every chance you get." Narcissa said, a hint of a smile touching her pale face as she pushed back her nieces black hair. Carissa nodded her head, giving her aunt a hug. She heard Draco sniffle, quickly wiping at his eyes.

"Whats the matter Draco?" Carissa asked, hugging her cousin tightly. She was always close with Draco, having grown up with him most of her life. He had been her only playmate, having not had much contact with children her own age, other than the children of her relative's friends.

"I don't want you to leave rissa." Draco said, using his nickname he had for her since he had been a toddler and could not say her full name. Carissa pulled away, smiling at him as she took his hands.

"I will come back Draco. I'll be home for the holidays and if you want I can write to you when I write to your mother and tell you everything about Hogwarts so you will be just as excited when your old enough to go." She said trying to cheer up the 9 year old. She saw him nod, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. After one last goodbye, she headed into the train, moving down the narrow corridor to find a seat.

After a few moments she came across and empty compartment, quickly taking a seat by the window. She watched the reaming families as they said their goodbyes seeing the happiness in all of their faces. Growing up, Carissa had wanted that. She wanted the kind of family they all had. All she had was a psychotic mother who was locked away in Azkaban and no idea who her father was. The only real family she had were Draco and her aunt. She did not consider her uncle Lucious with them. She had always hated him, hated the views he spouted.

She looked at her reflection in the window, the reflection starting to resemble that of the picture Narcissa kept of Bellatrix when the 2 were younger. Her hair was long, reading to the middle of her back and was in loose curls. Her face was pale, with a small hint of color to her cheeks that made her dark eyes stand out. More and more she was looking like her mother and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the compartment door and 2 voices speaking. "Well Forge, I think will take this one." One boy said as the other replied,"Gred that's a brilliant idea." She recognized them from the platform. They had been among the red headed family. Seeing them closer, she noticed that they were twins. Both were tall for first years, probably having a good foot above her. There robes, while not tattered, looked worn and used. Hand me downs she thought as they took a seat across from her, identical smiles on both their faces. "I'm Fred Weasley-" the one by the window introduced,'-and I'm George Weasley."

"It's nice to meet you both I'm Carissa-." She stopped before she said her last name. She knew what was coming. This was the reason she had so few friends. As soon as they knew her name, they ran away, their mothers ushering them away from the death eater's daughter. She glanced down at her clasped hands before continue. "Carissa Lestrange."

She saw the surprised looks on their faces as their recognition shown in their eyes. There wasn't a person in the wizarding world who didn't know about Belatrix Lestrange and all the atrocities she had caused. They knew of her dedication to the dark lord when he had been at power and her knack for torture. Carissa knew she was seen in the same light by association. "Like mother like daughter," she would hear whispered as she walked down Diagon Alley with her family. She hated it. She hated being compared to her deranged mother and being labeled for things she had no control over.

Slowly standing to her feet, she looked back at the twins. "I can leave and find another compartment if you want." She said sadly, already moving towards the compartment door. But 2 pairs of hands stopped her, grabbing her arms and tugging her gently back to the seat.

"You have something against gingers I see. And here we thought we met are new best friend. George I'm hurt." Fred said in mock pain as he clutched at his chest, his brother mimicking him. Carissa couldn't help but laugh at their actions. "So you're ok…I mean with my name and all?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Of course. I mean you're not the one locked up in Azkaban. Why should we be afraid of you?" George said quietly, making the young girl smile. The rest of the train ride consisted of them talking and getting to know each other. Carissa learned all about the rest of the Weasley family. She smiled and laughed as they told stories, wanting to meet them the more she heard about them. She also learned of their love of pranks and laughed as they relayed tales of their victories.

"We hope to one day open are own shop and sell joke products." George said as the Scottish countryside blazed past their window.

"Mums not too pleased with it, what with Bill being a big curse breaker for Gringotts and Charlie studying dragons. Thinks it's a waste of time but she'll see. One day will have one of the best shops in Diagon Alley." Fred said, every word filled with confidence not usually heard in an 11 year old.

"What house do you guys want to be sorted into?" Carissa asked as she quickly took a bite of her chocolate frog before it could hop away. She glanced down, seeing the kind face of Albus Dumbledore starring back at her from the card. She quickly stowed it away in her pocket.

"Gryffindor of course. Are whole families been sorted there, what about you?" George asked, looking across at his new friend. She shrugged, her mouth filled with chocolate. She quickly swallowed before answering. "Probably Slythern. I mean my whole families been placed there." Except for Sirius, she thought, keeping the information to herself.

"Well if you are in Slytherin will still be your friend. Will make fun of you relentlessly but that's what friends do." Fred teased, grinning mischievously at Carissa. After a while, the three first years changed into their robes as a prefect went down the hall, announcing the arrival to the station. All three of them pressed their faces to the window as the train started to slow down, wanting to see if they could get a glimpse of the castle. The train finally halted, the corridor filling with students who eagerly made their way off. Carissa followed after Fred and George, stepping out into the crisp September air.

"Firs' years this way." A loud voice said over the students chatters. The three moved towards the direction with the other first years. Carissas eyes widened, her mouth falling open when she finally saw the giant of a man standing before them, holding a lantern. He was tall, easily taller than any adult she knew and looked scruffy, his face and head covered in wild black hair. But behind his beard, a large smile could be seen, his eyes looking kind. "Follow me and I'll take you to the boats." The group of first years followed behind, arriving at the water's edge were rows of boats greeted them.

"After you my lady." George (or Fred, she needed to figure out which was which) said, bowing dramatically as he stepped aside, holding his hand out to help Carissa into the boat. She chuckled, curtsying as she took his hand, letting him help her in. "It looks like your mother taught you manners I see." She teased as 2 more boys joined there boat.

"Of course. What do you think were raised by animals?" Fred said as the boats moved by themselves. The chatter died down as the boats turned, the castle finally coming into view. Carissa gasped, leaning forward as she finally laid eyes on the castle. No picture could have done it justice. It was massive, with tall towers and slopped roofs. She could see lights from within the castle, giving it a beautiful glow.

After a few moments, the boats made their way into a small harbor located under the rocks. The students disembarked, following Hagrid up the stairs that would lead into the castle. "All righ' now. Just up those steps is where Professor McGonagall will meet you for your sorting." The large man said, smiling down at the first years as he walked away. The students headed inside, there chatter increasing as they looked around the large ceilings. They all moved up the stairs were a woman stood waiting. She was dressed in dark dress robes, a black pointed hat sitting on top of her head. Her face looked aged, her eyes showing years and years of wisdom behind the glasses perched on her nose.

"First years I am Professor McGonagall, welcome to Hogwarts. Now before you all join the feast you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. When you are sorted, you will join your housemates at their tables. Now your house will be like your family for the years to come so take this very seriously." She said, her voice full of authority. Soon, the large doors before them opened, revealing the large Great Hall.

"Looks like it's now or never than huh." George whispered to Carissa and Fred as they followed the other first years into the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original character.**

It was just like she had read in Hogwarts A History. The ceiling was a clouded black, reflecting the night sky right outside the castle, hundreds of candles floating aimlessly without support. The older students watched as the first years were brought through. Carissa saw George and Fred wave to a red haired boy at one of the tables who mimicked there movements, all a bit more subtly than the twins. It must have been their older brother Percy, Carissa thought as she kept walking.

The group stopped before the platform that held the teachers table where a lone stool sat, a ratty hat placed upon it. They watched as an older wizard, dressed in blue robes rose from his seat, the entire room growing silent. Carissa looked at the man, recognizing him from her assortment of chocolate frog cards, Albus Dumbledore. He welcomed the students, giving out school rules to the first years and when he was finished, McGonagall moved next to the stool, a scroll held in her hands. Name after name was called as students were sorted. Fred and George were called up early, both easily being sorted into Gryffindor causing loud cheers to overtake the table as they joined there housemates.

"Lestrange, Carissa." Carissa had been ready for the small gasps and whispers to break out when her name was read. She did not need to look back to know what they were saying. _"That's Belatrix Lestranges daughter." "Isn't she the one who killed and tortured all those people?" "Wonder if she's as crazy as her mother."_ She kept her head held up high as she walked to the stool. She took a seat, McGonagall placing that hat on top of her head.

" _Ahhh Miss Lestrange, I was wondering when I would get the chance to sort you."_ The hat stated, the voice filling her head as she looked out to the faces of the other students. _"I thought it would be an easy sorting. However, you are a tricky one. Oh yes very tricky. Like your mother and your family, you have the abilities of a proud Slytherin. But you also possess something curious. Something I have not seen since your relative Sirius Black was sorted. Your heart shows bravery and courage, even if you do not see it in yourself. So where to put you?"_ She closed her eyes as the hat continued to think. He was right, she could not see any bravery in herself. She had thought it would yell out Slytherin as soon as the hat had been placed on her head like her mother and her family but this was not the case.

" _Better be….Gryffindor."_ The hall remained silent as the words echoed from the hat. The only noise heard were the thunderous claps from Fred and George who took no notice of the silence and the clapping of Professor Dumbledore. She turned her head to look at the aged wizard. He had a small smile on his face, his eyes twinkling as they looked at her. Small clapping could be heard from the Gryffindor table, all a bit reluctantly as the hat was taken off her head and she made her way to the table. She could feel stares on her back from the table to the far right were the Slytherins sat. They must have been shocked that the daughter of a known death eater was sorted into Gryffindor.

She took a seat between George and Fred, the twins beaming at her as the last few students were sorted." Knew you would be sorted here. You're too nice to be a Slytherin." George said, nudging her shoulder with his as Fred nodded. Once some last minute reminders were made, the long house tables suddenly filled with platters of food. Carissa had never seen so much food in her life and she got the feeling neither did the twins because in an instant they had plates filled to the brim with a little bit of everything. The new friends talked while eating, the awkward silence from before being replaced with the excited chatter of the students.

"I like your necklace." Carissa looked up from her plate, seeing a dark skinned girl sitting in front of her. She recognized her as a fellow 1st year, but was unable to recall her name. "Thank you its Dragon Glass. I got it for my birthday last year. I'm Carissa." The girl across from them smiled and held her hand out, Carissa taking it and giving it a small shake.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Angelina Johnson." The twins introduced themselves as well, also striking up a conversation with another girl Katie Bell. Carissa couldn't help but smile, feeling a little bit better than she had before. At least she was starting to make friends. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

The first few weeks flew by in a jumbled haze. Carissa along with the rest of the first years learned how to navigate through their new home. On more than one occasion, she had gotten lost with the twins when the staircases had suddenly switched spaces. This had led to them meeting Peeves the poltergeist. The twins had instantly gotten along with the mischievous entity. They had heard about him from their brothers and had wanted to meet him ever since.

"Peeves said that no one's tried blowing up a toilet. Fred I think we should become the first don't you reckon?" George said one day as he sat in the common room with his brother.

"You read my mind dear brother. Wonder if Carissa would-" the opening of the painting and sobs caught their attention. They turned their heads, surprised to see Carissa, her cheeks blotchy and red. "Blimey what happened Carissa?" George was the first one to the girl, looking her over for injuries.

"Its-its stupid. I know I shouldn't be crying. But-" her sobbing continued. George hugged her, feeling her tears dampen his shirt as her body shook. As he glanced down, he noticed something that made his blood boil. Stuck to the back of her robes were the words: **"DEATH EATER IN TRAINING."** It looked like it had been charmed to remain there permanently, no matter what was done to take it off.

"Who did this?" Fred said, walking to see what had been written. Carissa moved her head, wiping her eyes. "I don't know. I think it was some 5th year boys from Ravenclaw. I tried to get it off but it wouldn't come off. Everyone was laughing and I know I shouldn't let it get to me but they were saying things." She hiccupped a little, letting George lead her to the couch were she took a seat, either boy on each side of her.

"There bloody idiots and they'll realize that soon enough. At least we know are first prank victims." Fred smirked over at his brother who returned it, his hand gently rubbing Carissa's.

* * *

Carissa looked around, taking in the many portraits that were positioned around the headmaster's office. Most of them were the portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses of the school throughout the years. She watched as the subjects in the portraits went about their business, giving her no mind as she anxiously waited. A prefect had reported the incident to McGonagall who had come straight away. She took Carissa's robes, intent on getting the words off. When she had returned with the fixed robes, she was directed to Dumbledore's office. She had been confused, unsure of why the headmaster would want to see her.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting." Carissa turned and saw the figure of professor Dumbledore walk into his office, still in his signature midnight blue robes. He moved around the desk and took a seat behind his desk, facing the young girl. "I believe you are wondering why I have called you in here?" when she had nodded her head yes, he smiled kindly. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. I was informed by Professor McGonagall of what transpired today. You should know, the 2 boys will be given the just punishment for what they did.

"Thank you Professor." Carissa said lightly. He starred at her, an inquisitive look in his eyes, almost as if he were analyzing her. "You are still curious as to why you were put in Gryffindor. Miss Lestrange, in my time on this earth, I have seen countless witches and wizards. Some good and some the worst. I have seen promising young pupils grow dark while others flourish. Neither a name nor blood will determine the fate of someone. That can only be determined by who they truly are. The sorting hat saw something in you dear girl. Do not run from it but embrace it. That will help you become the witch you were meant to be." He replied, leaning forward to look at the girl. His eyes held wisdom that she had never seen before, wisdom that only someone wise beyond their years could have. Carissa smiled, touched by the words. She had told herself this very same thing for years. Having it said back from someone like Dumbledore, made them even stronger.

2 days after the incident, Michael Johnson and Jeremy Lewis, 2 5th year Ravenclaws had been sent to the Hospital wing when their skin and hair had turned a bright pink color. They had been told it would fade in 2 days. Fred and George smirked at their handy work every time they saw the 2 shuffle down the hallways in all their pink glory. It had been worth the detentions they had received to see the smile on Carissa's face. They had shown everyone what happened when they messed with their best friend.

The rest of the year went by uneventful. During the holidays, Carissa had to listen to her uncle's rant of her placement in Gryffindor, threatening to go to Hogwarts and having her placed in Slytherin at whatever cost. He had called her a disappointment to their family, just like Sirius had been and Andromeda as well. He had nearly striked her when he had found out of her friendship with the blood traitors as he called the Weasleys. Narcissa had stopped Lucius, sending Carissa from the room, their voices muffled by the closing door. That night, she had went into Carissa's room as she got ready for bed.

"Do you think I'm a disappointment Aunt Cissy?" she had asked. Her aunt took a seat on the edge of the bed as she crawled under the covers. Reaching over, she smoothed down her black hair, smiling a little.

"You are not a disappointment. I do wish you had been placed in Slytherin but the sorting hat has its reasons. And your choice in friends, are yours to make on your own, no matter what we think. But you must be careful, promise me this?" Narcissa knew one day her loyalties would be tested. She would have to choose a side. It tore her apart at the thought of losing the girl she had raised since childhood.

Carissa nodded, not fully understanding the meaning behind her aunt's words. "I will. I hope one day you can meet them, Fred and George. You could see just why there my best friends." She said, her voice filled with hope." Narcissa gave a tight smile, leaning down to kiss her forehead before leaving the room.

 **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE! I love hearing what you think of my stories and they always fuel me to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe your coming to the burrow with us for Christmas. Blimey Ris, your lying has gotten quite good if I do say so myself." Carissa laughed as she pulled her trunk behind her, stepping through the portrait hole with her 2 friends in tow. "Maybe we are bad influences on you." George joked, his arm thrown around her shoulders as they headed down the multitude of staircases. The three second years followed behind the other students who would be going home for the holidays, all talking excitedly about the upcoming break.

It had been tricky to try and get the lie past her aunt and uncle. She knew how much her Aunt Cissy welcomed the visits but Carissa had gotten lucky this year. Her family would be going abroad for the holiday and Carissa had fibbed, saying she had wanted to remain at Hogwarts to work a head on her studies. Her aunt had been a little disappointed in the letter, but had given her blessing. A small part of Carissa believed her aunt knew of the lie. She did not care if she knew, only that her uncle did not.

"Right you are. To think I was a good, innocent girl before meeting you 2. Oh the tragedy." Carissa dramatically stated, closing her eyes tightly. While she was not as big a prankster as her best friends, she had been dragged along in a few of their schemes. It had led to a few detentions and stern warnings from Professor McGonagall but that did not stop the twins, nor Carissa when she had been dragged into them.

"You'll love the burrow Rissy. Plus both Charlie and Bill will be able to come home this year. You'll get to meet the whole family." As Fred went on, Carissa suddenly felt a flutter in her stomach. The whole family. Carissa had not properly met the rest of the Weasleys since becoming friends with Fred and George. The only person she knew was Percy and that was because he was in the same house as them. She knew the twins had written about her when they wrote home so she knew his parents knew of her but what would they think? Would they be like most wizards and witches and shun her for who her mother was? Would they scold their children for associating with someone of her kind?

"Hello, Carissa." A hand waving in front of her face brought her from her thoughts, Fred and George looking at her a little bit confused. "You alright?"

"Yeah just spaced out a bit I guess." She smiled, continuing on with the other students to the carriages that would take them into Hogsmead and to the Hogwarts Express. She noticed the sneers and dirty looks that were thrown her way when a group of Slytherns walked past the group. Ever since her placement in Gryffindor, she had been given the cold shoulder by most of Slythern house. She didn't mind that, seeing as how most of them were as nasty as their families.

"Oy Rissy will have to show you the small stash of jokes we've been making. There not to impressive but there a start. Had to make sure our mum didn't find them." George said as he clambered into a carriage behind his brother, Carissa following behind.

"George Weasley I am warning you if my hair turns a different shade of color this week I will hex you." Carissa threatened lightly as George pouted. "Oh come on it was one time and you have to admit your hair does look good green." He laughed, duking down as the girl threw a quill from her bag at his head.

The sun was just fading behind the buildings of London when the Hogwarts express pulled into Platform 9 ¾. Students eager to start the Christmas holidays hurried off the train, meeting up with family members ready to welcome them home. Already changed into jeans and a black jumper, Carissa followed George, Fred and Percy off the train to look for their father. It wasn't hard to spot the older Weasley. Like his sons, he was taller, his red hair being easy to pick out among the sea of people. Carissa hung back slightly as she watched the family embrace warmly. She could instantly see the love that was the Weasley family. Even Percy, who had seemed a little snootier and stuck up than Carissa had liked, looked more relaxed than she had seen him.

"Dad, dad this is Carissa Lestrange." She was suddenly pulled forward by Fred being sandwiched between the twins. She looked up at the man, smiling shyly as she pushed back some of her black curls. Instead of the warry gaze she had expected to see, the gentle smile he had on his face for his boys did not disappear.

"Carissa it's a pleasure to finally meet you. George and Fred here go on and on about you in the letters home. Mollys especially excited to meet the young lady who has tried to keep are 2 troublemakers in line." Arthur winked down at the girl as the boys rolled their eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Weasley. Thank you again for inviting me for Christmas." Carissa said politely and sincerely. The group gathered up the school trunks, making their way through the barrier and into the main area of Kings Cross station. They followed behind Mr. Weasley until they had reached the outside of the station, where a car was stationed.

"It's a magical car, bewitched to fly. Dad uses it for the Ministry. Trying to get him to let us take it for a spin but mum always shoots it down." Fred said, shoving his trunk into the extended boot of the car. Getting into the back seat with the twins, she saw the inside of the car, unlike the outside, looked much bigger. It could have easily fit 10 people comfortably.

"Alright, everyone buckled up. Right then let's go home." Mr. Weasley pushed a button near the wheel as he started the car up. I gasped as I suddenly felt the car lift off the ground, gaining more height before flying away from the train station. Carissa, along with the twins eagerly stared out the window and down below, watching the city below them as people walked to and from, never batting an eye at the car that was flying above them. They watched the buildings grow fewer and fewer until the countryside of Ottery St. Catchpole. George nudged her side slightly, pointing out the window on his side.

"There's the burrow." When she finally got a good look, she gasped softly. In the distance, growing larger and closer was a multiple story home. What it lacked for in land it made up for in height, Carissa looking at the crooked building. It was not as grand as Malfoy Manor but the arrangement made it look unique and beautiful in its own way. The car finally started its descent, driving up to the house before stopping. Clambering out of the back with the twins, she looked around the area. Up close, it looked ever more beautiful, the area covered by rolling fields and a nearby wood.

"Oy Rissa get your trunk were not your maids." Fred called over laughing as he and George pulled out her school trunk. Walking over, she took the handle and followed them into the house. The inside, like the outside was mismatched and in odd shapes. There was a fire burning in the small sitting room, warming the house from the chilling winter air. She took in everything, from the hand knitted blankets that were thrown on hairs and the sofa, the old clock. When she took a closer look, she saw each member of the Weasleys families faces on a spoon, all pointed towards the sign saying home. She saw photos lining the walls and tables, watching the smiling faces of family and friends wave back at her. She hated that there were no pictures like these in her home. All were so stuffy and posed. The only photo even close to this was one of her and Draco when they were younger. They had been playing in the gardens and Narcissa had taken the photo on a whim. Carissa kept it by her bedside table in her dormitory.

"Charlie!" Carissa turned around when she heard the twins yell out before tackling a young man to the ground, all the while laughing. She saw a few more people walk over to the kitchen area, recognizing Mr. Weasley and Percy. The 2 youngest must have been Ron and Ginny. Ron would be in the same year as Draco, Carissa thought before her eyes moved to another young man standing beside a short woman. He was tall, his red hair falling down around his shoulders. Since the twins had tackled the one named Charlie, this other man must have been Bill.

"Oh goodness, Fred George how terribly rude you have not even introduced your guest." The woman scolded as the 3 boys finally stood to their feet, their hair sticking up at odd ends. Mrs. Weasley walked over to Carissa, a big smile lighting up her kind face. "You must be Carissa. It's so good to finally meet you dear." Surprising Carissa, the woman hugged her. Getting over her shock, Carissa hugged her back before the woman pulled away. "You'll be staying with Ginny in her room. We have a bed all made up. Bill come over and help the girl her trunk." Mrs. Weasley called, the young man walking over. He gave Carissa a warm smile and a hello before taking her trunk and leading her up the crooked stair cases.

Bill pushed open a door on the third landing, walking in and setting the trunk by a made up bed. She looked around, recognizing it as a girl's room at once. Walking over to the bed that would be hers, she saw it made up, a thick quilt covering the top. She ran her hand over the worn material, seeing the signs that it had been made by hand and felt quit comfortable.

"Hello." Carissa turned around and saw a younger girl by the door, smiling shyly. She looked around 9, the same red hair framing her face like her family. "I'm Ginny."

"It's nice to meet you Ginny I'm Carissa. I really like your room." Carissa said genuinely, watching the girl slowly relax, her smile growing.

"Do you want to see some of my qudditch photos?" She said excitedly. The next hour Carissa spent with Ginny, letting the girl show her around her room and all of the knick knacks that made it up.

"Hey you can't steal our best friend." Fred pouted with George as they saw the 2 girls sitting cross legged on the floor, talking and giggling.

"For your information I can have a lot of best friends." She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at the boys as Ginny giggled. Before the girls could react, they were both on the floor, Fred tickling Ginny as George attacked Carissa. This would be an amazing Christmas, she thought happily.

 **Christmas Day**

"WAKE UP ITS CHRISMAS!" The door to Ginnys room slammed open, startling the 2 sleeping girls. Groaning, Carissa cracked one eye open as she peeked out from her cocoon of blankets, seeing Fred and George both wide awake.

"Go away were sleeping." She grumbled, pulling the warm quilt back over her head in hopes of resuming her sleep once more. Suddenly, chill hair it her skin as the blankets were yanked off her body. "George Weasley!" she yelled, quickly sitting up to try and grab them back. George smirked shaking his head no before tossing them down on her trunk.

"Hey how do you know it's me and not Fred?" he said as she got out of bed, trying to tame the mess that was her hair before deciding to just throw it up in a messy bun.

"That my dear boy is a secret." She teased, grabbing her plain green robe, seeing Ginny, bleary eyed already heading down the stairs. Wrapping the robe around her pajamas, Carissa allowed George to drag her down the stairs were the rest of the Weasleys sat around the Christmas tree in the sitting room.

"Happy Christmas Carissa." Mrs. Weasley beamed, handing her a mug of what looked like hot chocolate as she took a seat on the floor beside George. Arthur reached to the modest stack of presents, passing each out to the intended child. Molly grabbed the few presents that Narcissa had sent to Hogwarts when she had been informed Carissa would not be coming home. The next few moments were filled with the tearing of paper and the excitement from the Weasley children. It wasn't much, Carissa had noticed but they had seemed just fine with it. Carissa had finished unwrapping hers, setting them aside as she looked at the scarf that Ron wrapped around his neck, decked in the colors of the Chudly Cannons.

"And Carissa." Charlie reached over, holding out a brown wrapped parcel towards the girl. She took it, a litte confused, seeing it was from Mrs. Weasley.

"Go on dear open it up." She said softly. Tearing open the paper, Carissa saw a gold C starring up at her against a scarlet background. Lifting it up from the packaging, she unfolded the knit sweater carefully. It resembled the ones the rest of the Weasleys had received. Her fingers felt along the material, seeing the detailed stich work within it.

"Mrs. Weasley thank you so much I love it." Carissa said honestly. She felt her eyes water slightly at the touching act. This was a family who had barely met her and had made her feel at home and welcomed.

"Now you'll match us at school Ris."Fred said, already wearing his, the large F standing out proudly.

"All right, presents are done let's all get ready for breakfast shall we?" Mr. Weasley said. Carissa laughed as she saw Ron quickly make his way towards the kitchen, followed by the others. Carissa and George were just about to step over the small threshold when Charlie had stopped them. "Look what you 2 are standing under." He joked. They followed his eye sight, seeing a single sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. Blushing as red as Georges hair, Carissa was about to retort before she felt a pair of lips quickly kiss her cheek. She turned to look at George, seeing his ears a bright red his eyes looking anywhere but her. All the while, the 2 had been unaware of the photo that had been captured.


	4. Chapter 4

"And also make sure you know where you're going. First year, I got lost after the staircase changed right as I was on it and missed all my afternoon classes." Stepping through the platform, Carissa smiled at the familiar sight of the Hogwarts Express. She turned her head to watch her Aunt and cousin cross the threshold, Draco pushing his own cart with his belongings. Carissa could not believe that her cousin was finally joining her at Hogwarts. She had been talking to him about it all summer, giving him tips before he reached the castle. He had told her he knew everything, but she knew deep down he was thankful for the help, whether he would admit it or not.

"I think I may have better direction than you dear cousin." Draco said smugly, Carissa sticking her tongue out at the back of his head. She stopped when she saw the look on her aunt's face, giving her a sheepish grin. The three moved towards the train, depositing the school trunks. Carissa could see her aunts eyes glaze over with unshed tears. She knew how hard it was for her with Draco going to school. He was her son and her baby. She knew it would be hard on Draco as well. He was already upset Lucius was not there with them to see him off, being at the ministry for work reasons he had said. Carissa had tried to talk to Draco about it but he had shrugged it off.

"Write to me all right, both of you." She gave them a smile, hugging them each before heading back to where the other parents stood. Looking around the platform, Carissa caught sight of red hair. "Hey Draco I-" she stopped when she noticed her cousin no longer with her. Looking around, she saw him talking to 2 boys, both stocky in build before the three entered the train. Draco turned in her direction, giving her the faintest smile before disappearing in the train. She knew it would be hard with her cousin at Hogwarts. The ideas her family had on blood purity were prevalent with him. Carissa had lost count on how many times she had been belittled and ridiculed by Lucius for her associations with so called blood traitors and mudbloods. Her aunt had a little more tact, never coming out with her views in Carissas presence. That she had been thankful for.

Maneuvering past people, she finally made her way to the other side of the platform were she saw the twins, Percy and Ron speaking with their parents and Ginny. Sneaking up quietly, she pounced on one of the twin's backs, her arms around his neck. "Guess who?"

"Carissa!" the twin whose back she was clinging too yelled, pulling her around to hug her close. When she got a look at his face, she realized it had been George. Nobody including the twins knew exactly how she could tell each of them apart. It was a secret she did not divulge to anyone, not even the twins. "Hi Georgie."

"Honestly you have to tell us how you can tell us apart. Our own mother can't even do that." Fred teased, earning a thump to the back of the head from his mother. "Oy that hurt."

"Hello Carissa dear. Did you have a good summer? Do you have everything you need, all your books?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Ginny hugged her tightly. Ever since the first Christmas she spent with the Weasleys, Molly had welcomed her to the family with open arms. It felt nice to have that when she did not at home. That was why she wore her sweater proudly at Hogwarts at every chance she could

"I did thank you Mrs. Weasley. Hey Ron are you excited to be starting school?" she asked, looking at the youngest Weasley brother who held the family's rat scabbers in his hands.

"Oh yes. I hope I'll get in Gryffindor like you all." He said, smiling brightly.

"You better or will disown you from the family." Fred said lowly as George continued, "That's what happened to Adam, are other brother." Ron visibly gulped, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley giving them a stern look as Carissa smacked their arms. The train whistled blared, alerting every one of the impending departure. After a few last minute goodbyes, the group of students headed on to the train, waving with the other students as the train rolled out of the station.

"Did you guys hear? Apparently Harry Potter is coming to school this year?" Angelina said, taking her seat next to Carissa and across from the boys. Over the years, Carissa had become good friends with the qudditch chaser, sharing a dormitory with her. It was nice to have a female friend, someone she could talk to when she wasn't able to talk with the twins.

"As in _the_ Harry Potter." Carissa said, her eyes a little wide. She, like many others, had heard the story of Harry. How he, at just 1 years old, destroyed the Dark Lord. Growing up, she had felt bad for the boy. To have your entire family killed, to be known for something that intense must have been overwhelming at times. She could relate to him in that way.

After a few moments, the doors to the great hall opened and Professor McGonegall walked in, a crowd of eager first years following behind her. Carissa could spot out Ron, walking with a black haired boy in classes as well as her cousin. She smiled, waving to him excitedly. He gave her a smile, waving back slightly before continuing to the front of the hall. They watched and listened as a few people were sorted. She clapped, scooting over when a young girl named Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor, taking a seat beside Carissa.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." She said to the girl, who smiled up at her excitedly. Carissa watched as Draco was sorted into Slythern, the hat barely touching his head. He clapped a little. A small, small part of her had hoped he would have been sorted into Gryffindor with her, but he had too many qualities of a Slythern. When Harry Potters name had been called, she like every other person starred anxiously, whispers going around the room. She could see the slight nervousness in his face as the hat was placed on his head. It stayed there, longer than the others who had been sorted. She could see him mouthing something quietly to the hat but she did not know what.

"Better be Gryffindor!" When the hat finally shouted out, the hall broke out into applause, the loudest coming from the Gryffindor table. Carissa stood up with her friends and cheered as Harry made his way to the table, taking a seat beside Ron. After the last few students had been sorted, Professor called for the start of the feast, plates of food appearing before everyone.

"Harry those are my brothers Fred and George and Percy's down there next to them. And this is Carissa Black. She's best friends with the twins." She heard Ron say before he started piling food onto his plate.

"It's nice to meet you Harry. Welcome to Hogwarts and Gryffindor." Carissa said giving the boy a kind smile which he returned.

"Thank you. I still can't believe all of this is real. I never knew about magic before." The young boy stated as he put food onto his plate. Carissa was a little confused by his answer but did not want to prod.

"So we have a few ideas for the beginning of the term." Fred said, looking over at Carissa around George.

"No, no you are not dragging me into anymore of your schemes. I refuse to spend another night cleaning cauldrons in the dungeons. I couldn't get the smell off of me for weeks after." She shuddered as both twins pouted.

"Oh come on Rissa, we need are third partner in crime. You complete us." George said batting his eyes at the girl. Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "Fine but only a few and if we get caught you both take full responsibility. I don't need another owl to be sent to my aunt and uncle."

A week later

"I really hate you both you do know that right." Carissa glared over at the 2 red heads as she continued to scrub the gunk out of the bottom of the cauldron.

"Were sorry Rissa, how were we to know Professor Mcgonegall would be in that girls bathroom at that exact moment when you were planting the prank." George said, giving his best friend a sheepish grin. They had finally figured out how to try and blow up one of the schools toilets but had been caught in the act by Mcgonegall. She pleaded with the professor to not write home to her relatives. He had agreed, but the punishment had been a week of detention with Snape cleaning out the Potions classroom and supplies. At least she did not have to do it alone.

"Please forgive us, were your best friends in the whole wide world." Fred continued. She rolled her eyes, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Of course you 2 gits are. You always will be." She laughed as the 2 tackled her into a tight hug. She could never stay mad at them, not ever.


	5. Chapter 5

"Honestly, what kind of book is this?" I rolled my eyes slightly as I stepped out of the crowded Flourish and Blotts, Draco following behind with our newly purchased school books. I watched in amusement as he examined the Monster Book of Monsters. "Is this some type of joke? With the way Dumbledore runs that place I wouldn't put it past him."

"Oh just shut up. Honestly Draco it's just a book. A quite good one for Care of Magical Creatures. Just remember to stroke the spine or else." I said, nudging my cousin slightly as we made our way down the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. I had noticed the change in Draco as he grew up, more and more of his father's ideals showing up in him. We fought on more than one occasion, especially when it came to the people I associated with. But at the end of the day, we loved each other as much as siblings and that would never change (even though he could be a major prat on occasion).

"So that's what happened to your hair 3rd year. Didn't quite stroke the spine and got it chewed off." Draco smirked, dodging my hand as it went for his head. Before I could come back with an insult, a flash of red greeted me up ahead, moving behind the doors of The Leaky Cauldron. Draco noticed this, his eyes rolling as he scoffed. "Go, I'll tell mother you'll floo back to the manor later." I gave Draco a quick hug, disregarding the mumbled "blood traitors" under his breath before making my way towards the old inn.

Pushing open the doors, I made my way into the lightly crowded tavern, keeping my eyes posted for anything red. A few moments later, I felt the wind knocked out of me as I was tackled to the floor in a hug, feeling 2 pairs of arms wrapped around me.

"Fred, George get off. Your crushing me you gits." I laughed, trying to catch my breath as the 2 redheads continued to lie on top of me.

"No never," I heard one of them call out, a few older witches and wizards giving us quizzical looks. We probably made quite the sight.

"Fred, George let her up this instant honestly you 2." I heard Mrs. Weasley say sternly, seeing her stepping into view. At their mothers warning, the twins quickly moved away, hoisting me up on to my feet. I was immediately enveloped in Mollys arms, quickly returning the hug. That was one of the many reasons why I loved Mrs. Weasly. While I loved my Aunt Cissy and knew she loved me as her own, she was not as warm or comforting as Mrs. Weasley was.

"Hello Carissa dear. I hoped you had a wonderful summer." She said as she pulled away, patting my cheek lovingly.

"I did thank you. How was Egypt? The twins said it was absolutely brilliant." I asked her, seeing her eyes light up at the mention of the trip. "Oh my it was wonderful. It was a lot better at having the whole family together for it too. It's so rare that we get that these days."

I smiled, feeling an arm slung over my shoulder as I was led away by the twins. I glanced and saw that the arm belonged to George, a small blush working its way up my neck and cheeks as he sent me down a quick wink.

I had no idea when it had started or how it even began but my feelings for George had slowly started to shift. If I could pinpoint the moment, I would have to say it started the last Christmas. It was my second time visiting the burrow for the holidays. It had been hard to do so, Lucious going on and on about disgracing the family name by consorting with blood traitors. It had been Narcissa who finally yielded, allowing me to go after the Christmas holiday. But it had not subdued my uncles anger and temper, the evidence lying on the side of my face. I had tried to keep it hidden, especially from the twins and it had gone well until I had been hit with another experimental joke by George, causing water to wash away the cover up that was concealing the bruise. He had noticed immediately and did not listen to my lies of falling or running into a door. I had never seen him so upset, never without a smile but his was gone, replaced by a scowl that Draco would have been proud of. I had begged him not to tell his parents or Fred, trying at bay to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. Not saying a word, I felt his arms wrap around me, my body shaking as the tears finally came. We sat near the forest of the burrow, Georges arms never moving from my body as he held me, letting me cry and comforting me. When his lips kissed the top of my head, a thought had crossed my mind at what they would feel like against my lips.

I instantly shook the memory away. I had tried to subdue the growing feelings for the red head all summer. He was my best friend and he probably saw me in the same light, or even as a sister. I did not dare reveal any of my feelings, afraid it would damage the strong bond I had with not only him but Fred as well. No, I would not ruin this friendship for any reason.

"Oy Lestrange you with us." I turned my head to look at Fred as he waved his hand before me as George pulled me down to sit beside him, Fred taking the spot across the table from us.

"Oh sorry I sort of spaced out. What did you say?" I asked sheepishly. I felt George nudge me, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Can't blame you love, especially when you're in the presence of 2 good looking blokes like ourselves." He joked, making me laugh and nudge him back.

"I was asking if your family's been talking about…you know…Sirius Blacks escape and all." Fred treaded carefully, ignoring the shooting glare his brother sent his way or the sharp quick he had sent under the table. I was not surprised by the question, knowing it would come up eventually, either by them or another student at Hogwarts.

"Honestly, not really. I mean I heard my aunt and uncle discussing it quietly in his study a few weeks back but I didn't listen to the whole thing. I mean, he was sort of disowned and all after being put in Gryffindor and I don't exactly know him." I said, shrugging my shoulders, my eyes glancing over to a nearby wanted poster that bared the photo of my murderous relative. That seemed to have been a running similarity in my family.

"All right enough about that. Carissa, you're not going to believe the products we've invented this summer." I was thankful for the change in subject by George. But as I listened to the twins excited chatter, I couldn't help but let my thoughts linger on the issue of Sirius Black. Something, deep inside told me this would not be a quiet year at Hogwarts.

"I still can't believe you guys went to Egypt I'm so jealous," Angelina said from her seat in the compartment. It had been an hour since the Hogwarts express had departed from platform 9 ¾ and I found myself surrounded by my best friends. I sat on one side, sandwiched between George and Angelina while Fred, Lee Jordan and Katie Bell sat across from us.

"It was brilliant. Loads of cool things. Saw a couple mummy's too. Tried to nick one but Percy had to be a snitch." Fred complained as we all laughed. As we continued to catch up, I heard a few voices move by the compartment door. I looked, seeing Alice Johnson, a Ravenclaw in our year walking by with her friends. I saw her glance to George smiling and giving a small wave, her friends giggling as they continued to walk. I rolled my eyes subtly in hopes I was not noticed. Alice was an ok girl but for some reason rubbed me the wrong way. It probably had to do with my last name I reckoned.

"Well Georgie, looks like someone's got a fancy for you." Lee said, wagging his eyebrows as Fred mimicked. I saw George shrug nonchalantly, but the redness flushing his neck said everything.

"Us Weaslyes have that effect on the ladies it seems right girls?" George asked as Katie, Angelina and myself busted out laughing.

"Whatever you say George. Now if you boys don't mind will be going and changing into our robes before we get Hogwarts." Katie said as we grabbed their uniforms and robes before shuffling out of the compartment and making our way down towards the girl's laboratory.

"You can always change in there; we promise not to look." They heard Lee call out, Angelina shouting back a retort that was not so polite as Katie and I laughed. Making our way into the empty room, we quickly started changing in to our Hogwarts robes.

"Allright Rissa, what was that back there with Alice." Katie blurted out, both my friends looking at me as I worked on my tie. I froze for a moment before continuing my task, shrugging my shoulders.

"I have no clue what your talking about Katie." I said, continuing to fiddle with my tie. Looking up into the mirror, I saw the look on both girls faces. I knew they were not buying anything I was saying at the moment.

"Oh please, the boys may have been to daft to notice but we saw the little eye roll you gave her. Is it due to the fact you fancy a certain Weasley?" Angelina raised an eyebrow, her eyes starring at me as if trying to catch any type of lie I would try and fabricate.

"What! Me have a crush on George? Why…I mean that's…" I faltered, my cheeks flushing bright red as the 2 girls smiled to one another. I finally sighed, my shoulders drooping as I turned to face them. "Is it that obvious?"

"To us yes. To the twins of course not. Oh Carissa this is wonderful! I always said you and George would make a lovely couple." Katie gushed. The way she was acting was as if we were married already.

"All right, all right calm down Bell. Geez were not on our honeymoon. He's my best friend. Yes, I have a crush but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What if I tell him and it ruins our friendship? That would be the worst thing that could happen. I don't know what I would do if it was ruined." I slumped down onto a small bench, my head falling into my hands. I felt the girls on either side of me, both moving there arms around my shoulders in a comforting embrace.

"You won't know if you don't tell him. And what if he likes you back. Maybe its worth it, taking the risk if the reward can be so much more." I heard Katie say from my right as I lifted my head. I looked to both girls and hugged them, all three of us close in a group hug.

"Thank you guys. Maybe I'll think it over, maybe your right." I pulled away, smiling at both their grins.

"All right come on, let's go make sure the gits haven't blown up the compartment while we've been gone." Angelina said as she linked her arms with us and made are way out to the hallway. I took note of the dark grey sky that laid out before the windows, the rain steadily increasing over time. We made it to the compartment, the boys already changed into their robes when suddenly the train jerked to a halt. I stumbled, falling through the compartment. Before I could hit the floor, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me flush against a body. I glanced up, noticing it had been George, a small look of concern on his face. "You all right there Rissa?"

"Um yeah thanks. What was that?" I said, moving so I was sitting next to him, my cheeks trying not to blush at the contact we had had a moment before.

"We can't have broken down and were still a good 30 minutes from the castle." Katie said, peeking out the window and towards the landscape before us. I gasped suddenly as the lights went out, leaving all of us in darkness. I could hear other student's exclamations coming from the compartments around us, the train remaining motionless as the moments ticked by.

Suddenly, my body started to tremble, a coldness trickling in that had not been there before. I could see I was not the only one experiencing the change in temperature as my friends started to shake as well, their breaths coming out in small puffs of air.

"Blimey! Look at the window." Freds outburst had us all glancing towards the window, the glass slowly frosting over. My eyes widened, the familiar feeling of dread and despair finally rearing its ugly head. I knew what this was, what was causing this. I had felt it on occasion on the days when I had been forced along to Azkaban, to visit the mother I did not care for.

"Dementors." The word came out in a shaky breath, my voice hitching slightly as the feeling pressed against me tighter. I could feel the room closing in, the darkness growing if that were even possible. I watched in horror as a dark cloaked figure slowly glided past out compartment door, the door icing over as it passed. I could feel my breaths quicken, feeling on the verge of a panic attack.

I suddenly felt my body pulled back, my eyes looking not at the compartment door but the back of a black Hogwarts robe, a mess of red hair falling around the shoulders. George had pulled my body behind his own, shielding me from the horrible monster. I peeked out from behind his shoulder, a shaky breath leaving my lips as I saw it continue forward, not even giving out compartment a single glance.

I gripped onto the back of Georges robes, trying to collect myself as the moments ticked by. Before long, the lights flickered back on and the sudden lurch told us the train had resumed its course. "What the bloody hell is a dementor doing on the train!" I heard Katie exclaim, her face still white as a sheet.

"Carissa? Love, can you hear me?" I glance up, noticing George had turned around to face me, his face filled with worry. I shook my head, my hands still trembling against my lap.

"I'm sorry. I..I froze I don't…" I did not have to finish the sentence as George pulled me into his chest, his arms wrapping securely around me.

"Your all right. I won't let anything happen to you I promise." I heard George whisper quietly against my hair, pressing a quick kiss to the top of it. I closed my eyes, burying my head further against his chest, letting his familiar presence replace the dread I had felt moments ago. Maybe the girls were right. I would think on that later on I was content to be held by my best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time the train reached the castle, news of the dementors had spread quickly. As Carissa clambered into a carriage with her friends, she could overhear the conversations of some 5th year slytherins. "…yeah, said Potter fainted on the sight, wouldn't be surprised if he screamed like a girl." One of the boys replied, causing the whole group to laugh.

"I heard one of them did go after Harry. Hope he's alright." Katie said as the carriage continued to move towards the castle. Carissa nodded, her mind drifting off on to her own thoughts. She felt sorry for Harry. She knew the affect a dementor could have on a person and would have never wished it on her worst enemies. She didn't understand why the dementors would target him of all people. If what people were saying were true, they had been on the train searching for Sirius Black. A 3rd year student shouldn't have pulled that kind of attention by a dementor.

"Carissa." The voice of Angelina pulled her from her thoughts and she noticed the carriage had come to a stop outside the large gates, her friends already piled out of the motionless buggy.

"Oh sorry sort of wondered away you know." She replied sheepishly before climbing down. Her eyes wandered over to the front of the carriage, nodding slightly in greeting to the threstal pulling the carriage. Carissa had noticed the skeletal beasts her 2nd year of Hogwarts when she along with the other students had ridden up to the castle in the carriages. She had gasped in fright at the creature, drawing quizzical looks as students passed. It had taken a while for her to realize that she was the only one seeing them, everyone else thinking the carriages were magically pulled by themselves.

 _ **flashback**_

" _ **Thestreals are quite peculiar creatures." She jumped slightly at the new voice, turning to see the voice belonged to Dumbledore. Before she could stutter out an excuse, the aged wizard raised his hand, a small smile gracing his face. "You are not in any trouble dear girl." The last few weeks, Carissa would sneak down to the forest that lay next to the castle, watching the creatures with interest. She had tried to find out more about them in the library but with no idea what they were, she had a difficult time.**_

" _ **Why can't everyone else see them? You can so that means I'm not the only one." She questioned as he walked closer to stand beside her, gazing at the creatures as they continued chewing at the dead grass, unware of the twos gazes on them.**_

" _ **Thestreals are beings that many cannot and will never see. They are only visible to those who have seen death first hand." The headmaster explained, giving a knowing look down at the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **year. Carissa glanced down, her mind reeling back to when she was 4. It was a month before her mother's arrest. She had been dragged down from her bedroom into the large sitting room. What had greeted her was a man, barely conscious and panting from pain. Her mother had explained he was a filthy mudblood and she would do what had to be done. Carissa had been forced to watch in horror as her mother shouted the killing curse, before a stream of green light shot from her wand, killing the man instantly.**_

 _ **A hand on her shoulder brought her from her nightmarish memories, Dumbledore giving her a sympathetic smile. "I believe it is time we head back up to the castle Miss Lestrange. I do believe dinner is just getting started and there was a particularly delicious looking cake I would not mind trying tonight." Carissa gave him a small smile back and the 2 preceded to head back up to the castle, both of them slipping back into old memories they did not want to relive.**_

Back in the present, Carissa headed into the great hall with the other students, moving into the great hall and taking a seat at the Gryffindor table in between the twins. A moment later, she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione make their way over, taking seat in front of them.

"You alright Harry, we heard about the dementor incident." Carissa said quietly as she looked at her younger friend. Harry nodded his head, giving her a small smile. She could see his face still looked pale, the effects of the dementor still taking its toll on him.

"Potter, Potter?" Hearing his name Harry turned, seeing Draco and his friends smirking and laughing in his direction. "Is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted." Draco taunted, one of his friends mocking Harry as the others laughed. Carissa glared at her cousin, who saw the look and quickly turned in his seat, his cheeks heating up instantly. She was the only one, other than his mother who could instill that kind of reaction and she never wasted the opportunity.

"Don't listen to him Harry. Dementors are nasty creatures. He would have fainted on the sight of them." Carissa said, nudging Harrys hand with her own as Dumbledore rose to the platform, starting his traditional start of the year speech.

A couple weeks had passed since the dementor incident and Carissa's anxiousness did not deter. Every time she walked the grounds, she couldn't help but glance around her surrounding's, afraid she would catch sight of the ragged robes and the scaly hands of the dementors. Luckily, they had stayed away from the grounds as Dumbledore had said, reaming to the boundaries of the school.

Her friends had noticed her change in behavior, but none had broached the subject until finally one night in the Gryffindor common room. George and Carissa sat in front of the fire, both working on their potions essay when the red head grabbed the quill from his best friend, setting it beside her parchment. "George, this essays due tomorrow and if…"

"Why are you so afraid of them? The Dementors. I mean don't me wrong their terrifying and all but with you, it's different. We all can see it." George treaded lightly on the subject. He knew how guarded Carissa could be, even with him and Fred. They had known each other for years and he still remained clueless to certain aspects of her life, more so on her family and past than anything else.

Carissa chewed on her bottom lip, the fire light flicking across her dark hair lightly. She sat up from her lying position, glancing over to her best friend. He could see a small hint of dread and despair and he instantly hated himself for bringing up the subject. But before he could mutter out a quick apology and a change of subject she spoke. "They remind me of my mother."

She moved, her arms wrapping around her knees, as if she were physically trying to shield herself from the memories. "I was 8 I believe and my aunt brought me to Azkaban to visit her. Honestly how they got that to happen I'm still warry of. All around there were dementors. It was the first time I ever really experienced them and it terrified me. It felt like all hope was lost, that any happiness I ever had was completely stripped from me and all that was left was emptiness and despair. And then there was my mother," she laughed bitterly, angry tears hiding behind her eyes, "as crazy as she always was. And she was laughing, a noise I'll never get out of my head. She told me how much I was looking like her, how she hoped I would be just like her, like my father and she kept laughing and…" she stopped, quickly wiping at her eyes. "Needless to say that was the last time I visited. Aunt Cissy said it was because Azkaban was no place for a child but deep down, she knew how uncomfortable I was, how it made me feel. Seeing them again it just brought all that back up I guess."

George reached over, taking her hand in his and giving it a comforting squeeze. "You listen to me. You are not like that crazy old bat you hear me? Your better than she is, better than who your father is, whoever the hell he is. You're a good person. I mean why would I be friends with you if you weren't? Freddie and I are great judge of characters." George smiled as he heard Carissa laugh, happy he could bring that smile to her face.

"I love you, you and Fred you do know that right." Carissa said quietly, moving to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Love you too Rissa." George wrapped his arm around her shoulders, both of them starring into the fire, lost in their own thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I do not own anything except my original characters. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

As the months crawled on and the grounds of Hogwarts were covered in a blanket of snow, I found it easier and easier dealing with the Dementors that patrolled the grounds. Ever since I had confessed my feelings for the creatures to George, he and Fred made it a priority to always be with me whenever I was on the grounds. My heart flipped at the gesture, seeing just how much I meant to the twins.

However, I didn't really need it much seeing as I was stuck most of the time in the library studying for the exams. I wanted to do well on them, especially with my desire to join the auror department. No one, beside my friends, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione knew of my dream to become an auror. I knew how it would look to most. A death eater's daughter trying to infiltrate to take it down from the inside, to leak critical information to dark wizards. But who my mother was was what motivated me the most, what drove me in this direction. I had seen firsthand the damage her brutality and hatred had caused. I saw Neville Longbottom, who in the beginning went out of his way to avoid me, still look at me with a sense of despair behind his eyes. I didn't blame him, my mother was the reason his parents were in St Mungos, unable to even recognize their own son.

"My goodness are my eyes deceiving me or are you getting dressed to go into Hogsmead with us." I rolled my eyes, tossing a pillow at Angelina, who easily ducked it, laughing with Katie. We were the last 3 in the girls dormitory, everyone else already heading off for the annual trip.

"Why yes Angelina I think she is! She is actually stepping foot out of that library and having an actual social life like a normal teenage girl." Katie continued, both girls laughing as I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Oh sod of both of you. I thought I would take a break from the library today, maybe do some shopping, hang out with my friends." I reached up, applying a thin layer of lip gloss on my lips, checking myself in the mirror.

"Are you wearing…makeup? And is that perfume I smell." Angelina asked, raising a quizzical and suspicious eyebrow. I blushed lightly, ducking my head down at the question. I normally went bare faced most days and it was very rare I even had lip gloss on.

"Um well…" I sighed, turning to face the girls. "I've been thinking quite a bit and I think I want to tell George how I feel. I mean, lately we've been really close and I just thought..UHP." I felt the air knocked out of me as Katie rushed forward, engulfing me in a hug.

"That's fantastic Carissa. Oh he's going to feel the same about you I just know it. Now come on we got to get you down to Hogsmead." Taking my hand, she hurried from the room, dragging me behind her as Angelina followed laughing.

I watched the boot impressions I left in the snow as I made my way down to the village. The walk to Hogsmead, which only took a good 10 minutes on most days, felt like an eternity. I could feel my heart beating against my ribcage, the sound ringing in my ears so loud I was sure others could hear it as well. I rung my hands together, willing them to stop shaking the closer we got to the village. I had never felt this nervous in my life before. All different scenarios ran through my head, a few making me want to tuck tail and run back in the other direction. But, one scenario kept me moving, kept me looking for a spot of red hair as we walked into Hogsmead.

"There probably at the Three Broomsticks come on." Angelina said, gently tugging on my arm in a bid to move me in that direction. When we got to the front doors of the inn, I felt my feet stop.

"Maybe I should do this another time, maybe I…."

"Carissa listen to me," Angelina took my hands gently, looking at me intently. "It's now or never. It will work out for you, trust me. Now go in there and get your man." She winked, gently pushing me towards the open doors. Taking a deep breath, I stepped in, seeing the place crowded with students. Looking around the area, I tried looking for my best friend when finally, a flash of red caught my eye. I smiled, recognizing the smile instantly and as I made way towards his direction, I suddenly stopped. There, sitting next to him (closely I could see) was Alice.

The 2 sat together laughing, Alice's hand resting on top of Georges arm. I felt numb, feeling as if the air had been sucked out of the room all at once. I felt my heart constrict, my eyes glassing over as I watched the man I loved lean in before pressing his lips against Alices in a small kiss.

"Oh Rissa I'm so sorry." I could hear Katie say solemnly. I had not noticed the 2 enter in behind me or that Lee and Fred followed them in as well, unaware of my current heartbreak.

"Hey girls," When Fred noticed George, a small smirk fell on his lips. "Told the blind idiot she had a thing for him. Finally plucked up enough courage to ask her out I see. Rissa, you all right?" Fred finally noticed my silence as I quickly turned my head from the scene in front of me.

"I'm fine just remembered I haven't finished the Transfiguration essay due tomorrow. I'm heading back." Before anyone could say anything, I was out of the pub and down the cobble street, finally allowing the tears to fall the further away I walked from the village. I had no idea where I was going, only that I needed to get as far away as possible from George.

 _Your just his best friend. How could you ever think he had those feelings for you?_ A chocked sob escaped as I crumpled onto a rock, burying my head in my hands as I continued to cry. I hated crying, I hated how weak it always made me feel. _"You're a Lestrange! You do not cry you stupid girl!"_ I heard my mother's words ring in my ear but at that moment I did not care.

I did not know how long I sat like this, with my head buried in my hands before I felt as if I had no more tears left. Lifting my head, I heard a small sound of a twig snapping and when I turned around, I was met with a large, shaggy black dog. It stood near the entrance to the forest, its black eyes staring at me. It's appearance should have startled me but for some reason it didn't. I took in its figure, seeing the dirt and snow covering its fur, noticing the malnourished look on his frame. He too starred at me, not moving an inch but just staring at me, as if he were trying to read me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked softly, watching as the dog tilted his head in a manner, almost human like. I brushed it aside, moving and digging through my bag. When I had found what I had been looking for, I pulled out the small wrapping, a half-eaten sandwich still inside. Spending so much time in the library, I had gotten into the habit of sneaking food with me and forgetting it in my bag. George teased me relentlessly as I dumped my bag in the garbage, trash and wrappers falling out.

" _And our mum calls us pigs honestly."_ He said. I quickly shook the memory away, moving a few inches so I kneeled on the snow, holding the sandwich out. I noticed him starring warily at the hand, looking unsure, as if it were a cruel joke. "It's alright go on. You look like you really need it." I prodded softly, moving a little bit closer. A few moments passed as we starred at each other before he finally took slow steps toward me until finally he was in front of me, taking the sandwich and scarfing it down. I watched, seeing how hungry the animal truly was and felt pity. I reached foreward and placed my hand on his fur, watching him tense before relaxing as I scratched behind his head. If I hadn't known any better, I could have sworn I saw him smile.

"Do you live in the forest? I haven't seen you around before. Maybe I could sneak out some more food for you from the kitchens how does that sound." I said softly, laughing as I felt him nudge my hand with his snout. He took one last look at me before turning and running back into the forest, his fur quickly blending him into the darkness the further away he got.

Sirius POV

Moving further into the forest I stopped, turning around to look back in the direction I had ran from, seeing the girl still sitting there in the snow. Carissa had grown into a beautiful young girl, no longer the small child I had seen in photographs. Her hair had grown darker, fell around her heart shaped face in loose waves. Her eyes, like her mothers were dark but where Bellatrix's always held hatred and cruelty, Carissa's held warmth and love.

I had worried that she would grow to be as awful as her mother but seeing her, seeing the kindness in her eyes, I saw none of Bellatrix. I watched as she finally stood, dusting the snow from her pants before heading off back to the castle. I knew, someway I would have to speak with her. I had to let her know she was not truly alone in this family.


End file.
